


It Was Only a Kiss

by DearOne



Series: Prove It [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ETA because plot happened:] Derek's training his betas. Will they finally become the pack that Cora dreamed of?</p>
<p>And in which Stiles jumps on Derek and starts kissing him à la Erica style. How would Derek react? Would Derek throw him off too? Or would the kiss last longer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by:  
> "I seriously want to know what Derek would do if Stiles jumped on him and started kissing him like how Erica did it. Would Derek throw him off too? Would the kiss last longer? Would Derek just carry Stiles over to his bed?"  
> -colethewolf [[x](http://lookslikepoetry.tumblr.com/post/53174079410/colethewolf-i-seriously-want-to-know-what-derek)]

Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Cora, and Scott were all going to be there. There being Derek's loft. Stiles wouldn't even have known about their training session if he hadn't overheard Lydia and Allison talking about it. Stiles groaned at his desk chair as he looked up at the ceiling. How sad is it that out of all of them, he was the last to find out. Sure, being a human, he wouldn't have been asked to train with the werewolves but it would have been nice to have been invited. I mean, come on, Stiles thought, he should be always included at all times, he was practically the go-to guy whenever help was needed. So why did no one tell him that Derek was having the werewolves train at his loft every night to increase their chances of surviving against the alpha pack? _Why?!_ Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, slouching low in his chair now. Scott didn't even tell him. Did they think that he wouldn't be interested in coming? Or could it be that they thought that he couldn't take it?

Stiles jumped up from his seat, well, he was just going to have to show up uninvited. He was done feeling sorry for himself, in fact, not only was he going to show up, he was going to train with them. _That's right_ , Stiles decided, _I'll prove it to Derek that I can keep up with his pack._

***

Everyone was already there when Stiles made his way to Derek's loft. And as soon as he stepped over the threshold, it seemed time stopped as everyone froze in place with all their gazes set on him.

Stiles fidgeted, growing hot under the layers of his clothing.

Derek was the first one to speak. "What, Stiles, are you doing here?"

"You asked, or commanded really, that everyone should be here to train."

"Not--

Before Derek could turn him away, Stiles raised up his hand to silence him. He was surprised that it was no longer surprising that Derek actually listened. "Look, I know I'm not one of the werewolves the Alphas want dead, but I'm still a virgin. And last time I checked, they are still being sacrificed. Twenty-two victims, and those are only the ones we are aware of. I'd rather not sit in my room when I could be doing something that might improve my chances of surviving this thing. I mean, hello, look at me, I'm practically a neon sign flashing 'virgin.' I'm fucking soup of the day and I'd rather not be served up if you know what I mean?" Stiles gestured at himself.

Derek actually sighed. _Sighed!_ As if Stiles just ruined his little pack party. Stiles took in the rest of the people crowded in Derek's living room. They were all looking pointedly at Derek now, waiting for what he had to say. Funny how Scott didn't even speak up for him, at least he did glance at him with those puppy-dog eyes of his.

Stiles cleared his throat, he felt like something was off like he missed something. He looked at everyone in the room again, noting now that all had their fangs and claws out. Funny how he had grown so used to seeing their game faces that he didn't really think of them as any different from their human faces. But now, their features seemed to be more exaggerated, more feral. Their various states of undress set them apart from him even more. Their pants were hanging on by threads. Their shirts, if they were still on, were shredded and stained with blood. Stiles saw a few cuts that were still in the process of healing. Who knows what they had been doing, it seemed like they were fighting like the animals they could be. Stiles could see now why he wasn't invited, this was clearly a werewolf only kind of thing. Stiles cleared his throat again. "Ummm, I guess, yeah, sorry, I heard training but this, maybe I was wrong to come."

"No, you're right. You should be here for this. You're in just as much--No, in greater danger than any one of us. Stay," Derek said as his fangs and claws receded back, his face so very human now.

Stiles never got tired of seeing Derek shift, and he could admit that it turned him on. But now, Stiles wished that Derek didn't shift because damn him, why did he have to look so torn like he was broken inside? Where did the Derek that threatened to rip his throat out go? Not that he liked that Derek more than the Derek in front of him because he wouldn't trade him in for anyone ever, and it's not like they were separate people to begin with. But sometimes he wished that Derek didn't have to go through what he did to end up shouldering a world that he didn't seem to want to live in any longer. Stiles hated seeing that look in Derek, right then he wanted to bash Derek's face in the hopes that he could get that spark that Derek seemed to have lost. 

"Stiles?" Derek called again and Stiles shook his head, realizing that he failed to respond as he was lost in thought.

"Maybe I'll just watch--

"Watching isn't going to keep you from being served up," Derek pointed out as as he gestured for Stiles to come over. 

Stiles closed the door behind him but he didn't walk any further into the room. "You're right, losing my virginity is what will keep me off the menu." Stiles grinned, but felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that he just said that out loud to a roomful of people that he had to see on a daily basis. "I mean--" Stiles couldn't say anything further as his breath wooshed out of his lungs. He only realized what happened when he felt the thud at the back of his head when he hit it against the door and felt Derek press up against him.

It took a moment for Stiles to take in all in. He saw now that Derek had a hand to his chest, gripping the material of his hoodie causing it to ride up. Stiles could feel the cool air of the loft chilling his bared skin. But he felt hot, so very hot as he felt the warmth of Derek's breath ghost over his cheek as he spoke. "Not even losing your virginity will keep you off the menu. if that were to happen, you may no longer be a virgin sacrifice but you could still be eaten," Derek whispered. He took a step back and dropped his hand but then leaned forward once more. "If you know what I mean?" Derek grinned as he took a sweeping glance over his body before raising his eyes up to meet his gaze. Both the insinuation and innuendo was not lost on Stiles.

Stiles took a much needed inhalation of air and adjusted his clothes. Oh, how Derek thinks he can be funny, witty even as the alpha mimicked his words. Stiles shook his head thinking that Derek was just a twisted fuck. He opened his mouth to respond but ended up biting down onto his lip to keep from doing something embarrassing like moaning when he saw Derek crack his neck while shifting back into his game face, baring his fangs. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like this fic took a turn, wasn't planning on that XD

So this thing that Stiles wanted so badly to be apart of were pretty much fights to almost death.

Derek would pair them up and have them fight, their own version of fight club.

The first night when Derek told him that he could train with them, Stiles watched as Boyd and Isaac finished their fight. And it was unlike anything Stiles had ever seen before. Isaac and Boyd circled each other, every now and then they traded blows. Sometimes drawing blood, sometimes not. They were clearly holding back, and that's when Derek interrupted and told them that they couldn't hold back when their lives were at stake.

Isaac had the fight when he slammed Boyd against the wall and twisted his arm until a distinct pop was heard even through Boyd's screams.

Derek then paired off Isaac with Scott. Scott only won that round because he outsmarted Isaac at the last second when he ducked under a beam that Isaac wasn't aware of, who thereby knocked himself out.

Derek grunted. "That was pathetic, you realize?"

"Whatever works." Scott shrugged as he dragged an unconscious Isaac to the side of the loft.

Derek looked over at Cora and then back at Scott before his gaze landed on Stiles.

"Stiles, looks like you're up next."

"Maybe I'll sit this one out."

Derek barely granted him an annoyed eyeroll before turning to Scott and the others. "We don't know a lot about the druid, or if there is more than one for that matter, but we know they aren't werewolves. So, when paired up with Stiles I don't think claws and fangs are necessary." Derek then glanced at him. " What do you think?"

"Well, I'm still at an obvious disadvantage considering my very lack of muscle and speed and--

Derek cleared his throat. "Are you gonna step up or not?"

Stiles sighed and then nodded. "Yeah, I totally am."

Not a second later, Scott pinned him down as if they were at lacrosse practice and Scott bared his blunt teeth and Stiles cried "Uncle."

"Why the hell are you calling for Peter?" Derek sighed.

Scott rolled off.

"I'm not calling for your Uncle. Uncle just happens to be the universal safeword for--

"Fine. Whatever. Just remember that your attacker isn't--

"I know. Okay? Hey, I don't see you being paired up with anyone. Are you scared that you'll be bested?" Stiles challenged.

Cora laughed at that. The first sound that Stiles heard from her. Even when Derek first introduced them, she only gave him a brief acknowledging nod. Stiles could see the family resemblance and thought that silence ran in the Hale family, but then that theory was blown when he recalled Peter's love for words.

Stiles grinned at Cora. He decided that he liked her as she seemingly agreed that calling out Derek was in order. 

Cora bit her lip. She then glanced at Derek who also had his gaze on her, looking annoyed as ever. "Big brother, looks like you've finally found a match in this one. Ever consider giving him the bite?" Cora grinned as she set her eyes back on him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek's little sister, not understanding what she was saying. Stiles didn't question how his heart raced when she mentioned Derek giving him the bite. He could admit he had thought about it before. But that part of being a match for Derek, that wasn't the first time it's been mentioned that Derek and he would make a good pair. Just what made people think that about them?

Derek cleared his throat as he addressed his sister. "Not the time nor the place, Cora.

Cora rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Derek. And I think it's about time we addressed the subject of you and the shell of the man you became because seriously, I want my big brother back."

Stiles could almost feel the anger coming off of Derek in waves. Stiles got to hand it to Cora, she really knew how to get under Derek's skin.

"Cora." Derek gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing red.

Cora only laughed, a soft amused sound. She walked around the room, stopping in front of Isaac first who had woken up at some point. "Your betas don't even really know who you really are." Cora then looked down at Isaac who squinted up at her, she then held out her hand.

It took a moment before Isaac gripped her hand so she could help him up. She then nodded back at Boyd, "I'm closer to Boyd than you ever were and we're not even in the same pack, what does that say about you, Derek?"

Derek sighed as he shook his head and looked to the floor before meeting Cora's eyes. "We are in need of more time, Cora. And in order for us to have more time we have to survive this first, understand?"

"And in order for us to survive the Alpha pack of Alphas, you have to be an Alpha and let your pack in. Understand?" Cora said without missing a beat.

Derek looked as if he wasn't going to say anything at all. But after a moment he addressed the room. "I needed a pack." He looked at Isaac and then at Boyd. "That's why I gave you the bite because there are strength in numbers. I don't know how to be the alpha that you need, that point was proven with Erica. I don't know how to make things right. But know that as the alpha, I will do everything and anything I can to keep you alive even if it costs my own life." Then his gaze settled on Scott. "That includes protecting you. And everyone else in the room." Derek's gaze then fell on Cora, and finally on Stiles. "Cora, you said you wanted your brother back, I'm sorry but that person is long gone now. 

Derek then dismissed all of them, ending training early.

TBC


End file.
